In SHORT BINGO, a $5\times5$ card is filled by marking the middle square as WILD and placing 24 other numbers in the remaining 24 squares.


Specifically a card is made by placing 5 distinct numbers from the set $1-10$ in the first column, 5 distinct numbers from $11-20$ in the second column, 4 distinct numbers $21-30$ in the third column (skipping the WILD square in the middle), 5 distinct numbers from $31-40$ in the fourth column and 5 distinct numbers from $41-50$ in the last column.

One possible SHORT BINGO card is:

[asy]
for (int i=0; i<6;++i) {
draw((i,0)--(i,5));
draw((0,i)--(5,i));
}
label("$1$",(.5,0.5));
label("$2$",(.5,1.5));
label("$3$",(.5,2.5));
label("$4$",(.5,3.5));
label("$5$",(.5,4.5));

label("$20$",(1.5,0.5));
label("$19$",(1.5,1.5));
label("$18$",(1.5,2.5));
label("$17$",(1.5,3.5));
label("$16$",(1.5,4.5));

label("$21$",(2.5,0.5));
label("$22$",(2.5,1.5));
label("Wild",(2.5,2.5));
label("$24$",(2.5,3.5));
label("$25$",(2.5,4.5));

label("$40$",(3.5,0.5));
label("$39$",(3.5,1.5));
label("$38$",(3.5,2.5));
label("$37$",(3.5,3.5));
label("$36$",(3.5,4.5));

label("$41$",(4.5,0.5));
label("$42$",(4.5,1.5));
label("$43$",(4.5,2.5));
label("$44$",(4.5,3.5));
label("$45$",(4.5,4.5));

[/asy]

To play SHORT BINGO, someone names numbers, chosen at random, and players mark those numbers on their cards.  A player wins when he marks 5 in a row, horizontally, vertically, or diagonally.

How many distinct possibilities are there for the values in the first column of a SHORT BINGO card? (The placement on the card matters, so the order of the numbers matters, so $5~4~3~2~1$ is to be considered different from $1~2~3~4~5$, for instance.)
Explanation: There are 10 choices for the top number.  That leaves 9 for the second number.  Once those are chosen, there are 8 possibilities for the third number, then 7 for the fourth and 6 for the fifth.  That gives a total of  \[10\times9\times 8 \times 7\times 6 = \boxed{30240}\] possible first columns.